Seven Steps
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: Kiba teaches Kankurō how to get over your ex in seven easy steps.


**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Hello everybody! I made this Kiba/Kankuro five because I was watching the rescue mission arc again and I said why not? **

**Honestly, it was a little bit hard writing them. I'm very used to writing Temari and Shikamaru that I had to add them. Anyways, hope you like the story. Tell me what you think xoxo (I don't own Naruto)**

"I think I'll just stay single forever," a distressed Kankurō said as he held his cold beer with both of his hands.

Temari looked at Shikamaru and rolled her eyes at her brother's last comment, "Look, you need to get over it," she slightly punched the bar's wooden table to catch Kankurō's attention, "It's been six months already,"

"No, Temari," he raised his eyebrows, challenging his sister, "I know I'll never find love again," he returned to his saddened face and position.

Temari discreetly kicked Shikamaru's leg to catch his attention, he frowned and looked at her only to see her pointing with her eyes at Kankurō, who was sitting in front of them, then returned to his' mouthing him to say something.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Meeting Kankurō at the bar was never part of their plan, but somehow they ended up on the same table, drinking and listening to his story, "Look, um," he cleared his throat, "I don't know what happened, but Temari's right. Maybe you need to move on and… and find someone new, or just stay single to get to know yourself," he scratched the back of his head nervously. He wasn't sure if what he said was right, but Temari looked content with his help.

Kankurō frowned in confusion, "Ok, no offence Nara boy, but have you ever been through a break up?" Shikamaru lowered his head with guilt, "Exactly. You've been with my sister for like almost a year now and I know she's your first girlfriend,"

Shikamaru turned his head to a laughing Temari. His face screamed embarrassment, he decided to keep on chugging his beer and shut up.

"Anyways, we're leaving, we have things to do," Temari patted her boyfriend on the shoulder as she stood up.

Shikamaru opened his wallet and paid everything, "Good luck with that," and followed Temari.

As Kankurō saw them walk away holding hands, he remembered his ex girlfriend. She was a short, beautiful, brunette kunoichi from Suna, her eyes were (as she used to describe them) like muddy water, and her smile seemed like it could fix any problem. He sighed loudly and drank the last drops of his beer.

Even though it had been six months, he couldn't manage to get over her. She was his first girlfriend and she was the one that made all the bad things. He really believed he wouldn't find anyone since his duty work was more now than what it used to be, and he clearly had no time for love, since that was the reason why she broke up with him.

He walked out of the bar, head down, thinking about her lips when something, well someone, bumped into him.

"Watch where you're—," Kiba interrupted himself, his scent invaded every inch of his nose. It had been a long time since he last smelled something as good as him, "Hi," he said nervously.

Kankuro cleared his throat, "Kiba," his eyes widened. Last time he saw him, Kiba rejected him brutally.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as Akamaru growled.

"Just taking care of some things," he nodded awkwardly as he scratched one arm. He never thought seeing him again would be this uncomfortable.

"Cool," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, about that thing, I just—"

"Leave it. It was a long time ago," he kindly smiled at him.

Kiba looked at Akamaru, as if he was asking for advice, "Kankurō," he called with his gaze still at his faithful companion, "Would you…" he closed his eyes, turned his head to where Kankurō was and opened them quickly, "Would you like to go for a walk with us?" He pointed at Akamaru.

Kankuro opened his mouth slightly, thinking about the proposal for a second. 'He wouldn't do it again' he thought to himself, "Sure,"

Kiba, Kankurō and Akamaru started walking. The awkward silence made Akamaru growl from time to time. Both of them wanted to say something, but they didn't have the courage to do it. Kiba was thinking about their last talk, he was so rude and stupid he actually thought he would never forgive him. Kankurō remembered it, for sure, but he was aware of what he was going through and didn't make a big deal about it.

"So, what you've been up to?" Akamaru finally stopped growling when Kiba spoke.

"Nothing much, just work," he paused, "A lot of it,"

Kiba nodded, if he had been having a lot of work, he couldn't imagine the amount of things Kankurō had to do.

After a really awkward walk, they arrived to a park where Akamaru likes to run freely. They were sitting down on a bench, watching Akamaru run and bark at birds. Kankurō wanted to leave, but something inside him told him not to do it.

"Shikamaru told me," Kiba's voice snapped Kankurō back to reality, "About the break up," he said sheepishly. 'That Nara boy can't keep his mouth shut,' Kankuro thought to himself, "I want to help you, as an apology for what happened," Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You don't have to," Kankurō responded.

"I want to," he paused, "I feel really bad about it," Kankurō just sighed and gave no answer back, "I have a list of seven steps that can help you. They helped me," he insisted with a smile.

"Ok then. I'm open to your advise,"

"Step number one, talk about it," Kiba sat straight, preparing his ears for Kankurō's story.

"I'm not telling you about it," he crossed his arms.

"You have to. That way you can relive it one more time,"

"Why would I want that?" Kankurō asked bitterly.

"To feel the sadness one more time before letting it go," Kiba tried to look at Kankurō's eyes.

Kankurō turned his face away from him and said, "I met her on a mission, and we got along really quickly. Two weeks later, we were dating," he cleared his throat, "everything was perfect and good. Then four months later she broke up with me because I worked a lot,"

"Hmm, do you feel any better?" Kiba asked.

"No, I don't. I actually feel worse," Kankurō frowned, still arms crossed.

"Good, then it's working," Kiba stood up and called Akamaru, he then looked at Kankurō and said, "Next step, sad songs,"

Unconsciously, Kankurō followed Kiba inside his favourite karaoke bar in Konoha. They ordered a bucket with beers and started chugging their first beer. After a few minutes, Kiba was already singing. Kankurō was unsure about it, he wasn't the type of guy that would sing at the karaoke.

"C'mon, this is duet," Kiba gave Kankurō one microphone. The tune started to play, he grabbed the microphone and just stared at Kiba as he sang the first part of the song, "Don't leave me hanging, your part is almost here," Kiba extended his hand, Kankurō stood up with a grin on his face and started singing his part. Surprisingly, both of them were really good at it.

Six beers and twenty songs later, they left the karaoke. The night was cold, but they couldn't feel it due to the alcohol and the rush of the night.

"What's the next step?" Kankurō asked, eager to know where would Kiba's list would take them.

"Follow me," Kiba grabbed Kankurō's hand and started guiding him to his place. Kankurō followed him blindly.

"Your house?" Kankurō asked confused.

"Step number three, pick up a new hobby," he opened his front door and leaded the way to a room upstairs. They arrived to what seemed to be a more secret and hidden room than the rest of the rooms inside his house. Kiba opened the door, revealing a small room full of candles, "My hobby is candle making," he said with a huge smile on his face.

Kankurō chuckled but accepted it, he walked into the room and started checking out everything inside it, "Explain,"

Kiba casually leaned on his table and started talking, "It's really relaxing. It's like aromatherapy, but you also make candles,"

Kankurō smiled with Kiba's explanation. He surely didn't remember him being this charming, and Kiba showing his soft side made him believe he was really apologising. They started working on their candles, melting the wax, mixing it with the essence and then placing it in a cup.

"This is fun," Kankurō started mixing the wax as it slowly melted in the pot, "I never thought I would like something like this,"

"Now you can be a master of candles and puppets," Kiba joked. He was enjoying his time with Kankurō, hadn't it been for his stupid words, this could've happened a long time ago. He felt comfortable and happy of sharing his secret hobby with him, "Wait here," Kiba opened his door and walked downstairs.

Kankurō wasn't bothered about it, he stayed inside the room finishing up his third candle. He made one for Gaara and another one for Temari, and obviously one for him to remember this amazing time he shared with who he thought was not like this.

Kiba walked upstairs with a bag on his hands, "Are you finished?"

Kankurō nodded and stood up from the chair, he knew it was time for the next step.

"Step number four and five, pamper yourself. We're going to watch a romantic movie to cry," Kiba pointed at the ceiling with his index finger as if this step was the greatest idea ever.

"You like romantic movies?" Kankurō frowned in disbelief.

"Guilty," Kiba hugged the bag and walked to his tv room, he placed the bag on the sofa and started searching for a grossly romantic movie that would make Kankurō cry.

Kankurō went through the bag curiously, he found two bags of potato chips, two beers and dog food. At first he thought Kiba would eat the dog food, but suddenly he saw a barking ball of fur running to the sofa. Kankurō sat down and waited for Kiba to start the movie.

Kiba gave Akamaru his dog food, and Kankurō a bag of chips and a beer, then grabbed his'. Kiba was in the middle of both of them.

An hour into the movie, Akamaru fell asleep on Kiba's lap, he dainty scratched the back of his ears while still focusing on the movie.

Kankurō was on the verge of crying, the story portrayed in the movie was close to what he was feeling. The confusion, the break ups and the constant voice in the back of his head telling him what he should and should not feel. Kankurō attributes his failures at the emotions department to his father and his stupid no-feelings rule. He felt a tear run through his cheek, he quickly wiped it out and kept on with his stoic face.

The movie ended and Kiba left Akamaru on the couch sleeping, "Sixth step, come one," he tapped on Kankurō's leg and went up to his roof.

Kankurō followed him, still thinking about the movie and how crazy this day turned out. He looked at the view from Kiba's rooftop and sat on the floor next to him, "Tell me,"

"Think of the positive side of the break up," he laid on his floor, "And last step, visualize your future without her,"

Kankuro gazed at the view one more time and then laid next to him, "Should I tell you?"

"No, just think about it," he placed his hands behind his head and rested as Kankurō thought.

Kankurō looked at the sky, it was very dark, but he wasn't aware of the hour. This time he spent with Kiba really made it up for what he said to him a year ago, he had forgotten about it, but he knew Kiba hadn't. He discreetly turned his head to glance at Kiba, but for Kankurō's surprise, Kiba was already looking at him; they both smiled at each other, "I have to apologise, seriously," Kiba said as he sat up, "I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I was really immature and ignorant, and now," he paused, "now I know you can feel something for both men and women," Kankurō stared at Kiba for a moment. Apologising is something he never thought Kiba would do, "And I'm sorry I interrupted y—," Kiba's interruption was interrupted by Kankurō's lips. Kiba gave in into the kiss, allowing himself to feel what he had been feeling for a long time.

"I accept your apology," Kankurō placed his forehead against Kiba's, the taste of his lips was something he had wanted to know for a long time.

Last time he tried it, Kiba yelled at him and told him it was unnatural, then stormed out of the place. Kankurō didn't blame him, he understood the process of finding yourself.

Kiba felt bad immediately after he yelled at Kankurō, he really liked him, his hugs and spending time with him, but he wasn't ready to face who he was and who he liked.

"So, this means the seven steps work?" Kiba asked as he grabbed Kankurō's hand.

"They do," Kankurō leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
